Yin Yang Yo! Marvel Quest
Yin Yang Yo!: Marvel Quest is a animated crossover series that will premiere on Disney XD in Fall 2016, just in time for the 10th anniversary of the original Yin Yang Yo! cartoon. This the first Disney series that will have Marvel crossovers in every episode, since Disney's buying of Marvel in 2009. It's a sequel to the Jetix cartoon Yin Yang Yo! Thanks to the successes of both Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel and the cult status of Yin Yang Yo! thanks to its Disney XD reruns, it is announced that both a Yin Yang Yo! reboot series as well as a new Marvel series is feasible. So, the first-ever Disney/Marvel crossover series is in the works. SYPNOSIS: A few days after the events of Season 2 of Yin Yang Yo!, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. is impressed by Yin's and Yang's efforts of vanquishing evil. So, he recruits the duo to team up with superheroes like Ghost Rider, Fantastic Four, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, X-Men, and Iron Man to battle Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Smoke and Mirrors, Ferocitus, Doctor Doom, Crimson Dynamo, Red Skull, Loki, Blackheart, and other supervillains. LIST OF EPISODES: See list here... VOICE CAST: Principal Cast: *Laura Bailey-Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Ernie Hudson-Nick Fury *Jason Marsden-Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Scott McCord-Yang, Yuck, Iceman/Bobbie Drake *Stephanie Morgenstern-Yin, Chung Pow Kitties * Malcolm Ray-Falcon/Samuel Wilson *Martin Roach-Master Yo *Tara Strong-Mockingbird/Barbara Moorse, Jubilee/Jubilation Lee, Thundra Special Guest Cast: *Drake Bell-Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Xander Berkley-Swordsman/Jacques Duquesne *Clancy Brown-Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane *Linda Cardellini-Wasp/Janet Van Dyke *Lacey Chabert-Quake/Daisy Johnson *Jeffery Combs-Loki *Lucas Cruikshank-Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes *Macaulay Culkin-Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Dana DeLany-Pepper Potts, Marvel Girl/Jean Grey *Bill Engvall-Jobeaux *R. Lee Ermey-General Thunderbolt Ross *Will Fredile-Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Brad Garrett-Blob/Frederick J. "Fred" Dukes *Dorian Harewood-Black Panther/T'Challa, Robbie Robertson *David Kaye-Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Tom Kenny-Super Bunny/Waffles Bunny, Ziggy Pig, Luigi Gambonno, Rajah, Toad/Mortimer Toynbee, Wizard/Bentley Wittman *Stan Lee-Principal Lee *William H. Macy-Agent Phil Coulson *Vanessa Marshall-Lady Deathstrike/Yuriko Oyama, Viper/Madame Hydra *John Noble-Galactus *Ron Perlman-Magneto/Max Eisenhardt *James Remar-Daredevil/Matt Murdock *J.K. Simmons-J. Jonah Jameson *Cree Summer-Marrina Smallwood, Snake Lady *Alan Tudyk-Angel/Archangel/Warren Worthington III, Northstar/Jean-Paul Beaubier *Jim Ward-Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker *Kari Wuhrer-Agent Maria Hill Additional Cast: *Jonathan Adams-Kang the Conqueror *Charlie Adler-M.O.D.O.K. *Dee Bradley Baker-H.E.R.B.I.E. *Jeff Bennett-Howard the Duck, Egghead/Elihas Starr, Human Cannonball/Jack Pulver, Ernesto Gambonno, Shaman/Michael Twoyoungmen *Steve Blum-Wolverine/James Howlett, Beta Ray Bill *Corey Burton-Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze, J.A.R.V.I.S., Controller/Basil Sandhurst, Avalanche/Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis, Professor Charles Xavier *Cam Clarke-Ka-Zar/Kevin Plunder, Guardian/James MacDonald Hudson, Jr. *Jack Coleman-Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Townsend Coleman-Clown/Elliot Franklin *Peter Cullen-The Thing/Ben Grimm, Grim Reaper/Eric Williams, Puck/Eugene Milton Judd, Ultron *John DiMaggio-Absorbing Man/Crusher Creel, Attumo, Wrecker/Dirk Garthwaite *Robin Atkin Downes-Baron Heinrich Zemo *Novie Edwards-Lena *Megan Fahlenbock-Melodia, Aurora/Jeanne-Marie Beaubier *June Foray-Kidney Lady, Teena the Fat Lady *Grant George-Ant-Man/Yellowjacket/Hank Pym *Grey Griffin-Invisible Woman/Susan Storm, Snowbird/Narya *Jess Harnell-Omega Red/Arkady Rossovich *Dwayne Hill-Roger Jr., Dave *Peter Jessop-Silver Surfer *Tom Kane-Namor the Sub-Mariner *John Kassir-Mephisto *Maurice LaMarche-Leader/Samuel Sterns *Matt Lanter-Ulysess Klaw, Hate-Monger *Daran Norris-Beast/Henry McCoy, Tigershark/Todd Arliss *Nolan North-Cyclops/Scott Summers, Arnim Zola, Whirlwind/David Cannon * Liam O'Brien-Red Skull/Johann Schmidt *Alan Oppenheimer-Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Rob Paulsen-Aqueduct/Peter Van Zente, Silly Seal, Rocket Racoon *Markie Post-Jane Foster *Kevin Michael Richardson-War Machine/James Rhodes, Blackheart, Executioner/Skurge, Baron Mordou, Man-Ape/M'Baku, Juggernaut/Cain Marko, Bruto the Strongman, Surtur, Ulik, Thunderball/Dr. Elliot Franklin *Neil Ross-Crimson Dynamo/Ivan Vanko *Ron Rubin-Boogeyman *Roz Ryan-Storm/Ororo Munroe *James Sie-Jimmy Woo, Man-Thing/Theodore Sallis *Roger Craig Smith-Captain America/Steve Rogers *David Sobolov-Victor Doom/Doctor Doom *Keith Szarabajka-Technovore *Fred Tatasciore-Hulk/Bruce Banner, Dormamuu, Ringmaster/Maynard Tiboldt, Sasquatch/Walter Langkowski, Ferocitus *Kari Wahlgren-Enchantress/Aroma *Jamie Watson-Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Zarnot *Frank Welker-Special Vocal Effects, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Abomination/Emil Blonsky, Radioactive Man/Chen Lu, Gryphon, Odin, Trapster/Peter Petruski, Bulldozer/Henry Camp *Travis Willingham-Thor, Piledriver/Brian Calusky *Jonathan Wilson-Coop, Eradicus TOY LINE: RECEPTION: PRODUCTION NOTES: Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell, Stan Lee, Eric S. Rollman Producers: Kevin Fiege, Joshua Fine, Dana S. Booton, Colin Wilson Directors: Dick Sebast, Vinton Hueck, Todd Waterman, Gary Hartle, Alex Soto, John Fountain Voice Director: Andrea Romano Music By: Mike Tavera Animation Provided By: Elliot Animation, DR Movie Co., Ltd. Production Companies: Marvel Animation, Amblin Television Distributed By: Disney-ABC Domestic Television CHANNELS: *Disney XD (USA) * Teletoon (Canada) * TV Fuji (Japan) * Disney XD (Latin America & Brazil) RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV (USA) Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Marvel studios Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Arts Category:Crossover Television series Category:Upcoming TV series Category:TV Category:TV Shows